


Snowy Thoughts

by InkanSpider



Series: Magic-User AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkanSpider/pseuds/InkanSpider
Summary: White Day, not long after the Winter Cup, sure feels a lot more empty and lonely than Kuroko have been used to. Everything felt out of place, especially with Akashi’s true self back again. Even though he was over the clouds about it, he couldn't help but feel lonely. It's the same loneliness as when Akashi changed the first time, but now it's because his other self is gone…





	

The streets around the school, as well as any other street in Tokyo, was well packed once again. People walked back and forth, shoulders touching every step one took. The same went for Kuroko, and he was sure that he would have more bruises on him by the time he gets home then after practice. People shoved him left and right, only caring if they got to their own destination. But it was to be expected, it was the day before White Day. They were all frantic to finish shopping and fixing until then. Kuroko didn’t have to hurry, he could walk in his own pace without worrying. He didn’t have to worry, since he really didn’t have anything to celebrate. Sure, he could possibly celebrate with his parents, his teammates in Seirin or the rest of the Generation of Miracles, but he always felt that both Valentines Day and White Day was more of a day for romance and couples. It wouldn’t be surprising the others were busy with White Day anyway, so it wouldn’t be a reason to even ask.

 

Kuroko sighed, his head hanging low. There he went again, being all pessimistic and all, but he really couldn’t help himself. He missed it, having a chance to celebrate this one special day with someone he cares about, but it has now been around three years since it last happened. It was around the same time he had first celebrated Valentines Day with someone other than his parents. Back then, Akashi had walked in on him using magic back at the gymnasium, and in some strange twist ending the day with asking him out. They had gone out the very next day on Valentines Day, get teased on by Aomine and Kise and just enjoying each others company. Same had happened a month later, when he asked Akashi out on White Day. But then less than a year later, Akashi snapped from the pressure of his father. He snapped from the pressure of being the best in everything he did. He snapped from being the captain and having to keeping an eye the other members of the team. And he snapped from the pressure coming from his closest friends blooming and leaving him behind. Had the other not bloomed, or had his father not had so high expectations of him, Akashi would not have snapped and maybe… maybe he would be beside him even today.

 

After they had graduated middle school and started high school, everyone went their separate way. It was to be expected of course, but it was never supposed to happen in this fashion. Akashi continued to crush his opponents, match after match, and he never seemed to snap back to reality and become his normal self. The constant pressure and his DID didn’t allow it. Because of that, Kuroko realised he had to adapt to the current situation, and hope that Akashi would come back. 

 

But god was he surprised.

 

Instead of instantly disliking this new side of Akashi, because this “impostor” had taken his Akashi’s place, Kuroko took an instant liking to him. Sure he was more on point and in your face, and was serious in a different way than the previous Akashi. But this Akashi, he was almost a bit of a gentleman, in a way that Kuroko never had seen his previous Akashi be. This Akashi was quick to take stance against people doing bad or inappropriate things, even glaring at people who looked at Kuroko or Akashi’s teammates the wrong way. The Akashi Kuroko had been angry at that moment too, sure, but he had been more careful and maybe let it slide. He was more scared of getting into trouble he maybe couldn’t get out of. This new Akashi, he wasn’t scared at all, but protected what he saw as his or people close to him.

 

Kuroko hadn’t disliked the time he spent with the other Akashi, even though they didn’t have that much time together, and they almost never called each other due to school and basket training. But all this came to an end at the Winter Cup at their first year in high school. During the match, the original Akashi came back to reality. Kuroko had been on cloud nine back then, overjoyed that HIS Akashi was back again. And this time, he was here to stay. Which he did, and they started picking up the pieces of their once broken relationship. Then came the match between Jabberwock and the Vorpal Swords, and for a moment, the other Akashi appeared again. It had certainly felt weird, not only for meeting him again after all this time, but also because they now played on the same team. But just as quick as he came, he left again.

 

And now after the match, Kuroko realised that he missed him. He missed the other Akashi.

 

Not that he hadn’t missed the original Akashi, boy if he had. But after spending all that time with the other Akashi made Kuroko realise, that maybe he wasn’t all that bad after all. That even though the other Akashi was a bit more rough, it didn’t mean that he didn’t have his own soft spots. Which made it even worse, considering that Kuroko had had previous plans on asking Akashi out again on Valentines Day or White Day after his return during the Winter Cup. But his now close bonds with both of the personalities inhabiting Akashi’s body, he had no idea what to do. As much as he loved the original Akashi, his Akashi, he also wanted to spend more time with the other Akashi. Kuroko had come to love both of them.

 

While most people would be confused as it is, Kurok felt even more confused but most of all, powerless and lost. He practice magic, he is a goddamn witch. But even so, even though though Kuroko was considered a powerful magic-user, he felt utterly powerless now. He wanted to meet the other Akashi again, but he knew he couldn’t force him out. That would be not only unethical against both the original and the other Akashis will, but because it would mean he forces his own will upon them both. He also didn’t know of any magic that could split the two Akashis apart, but if such magic existed that would result in two identical Akashis, which would be problematic not only to the two of them, but also to the entire Akashi family.

 

His wish was not only unethical, painful and dangerous… it was also very, very selfish.

 

This drives him into a corner. He wants to meet Akashi again and celebrate White Day, but he has no idea which one he wants to meet and celebrate with. Does he want to meet the calm and sweet original Akashi, or the protective, serious and gentleman other Akashi? They couldn’t both be there at the same time, and it would maybe hurt the original Akashi’s feelings if he chose to go out with the other Akashi. And at the same time, he didn’t want to hurt the other Akashi either, since they had spent time together, even if it was a bit short. He now know how the protagonist in romantic movies feels, when they have to choose between two boys or two girls. But for Kuroko, it was between two sides of the same man he loved.

 

Which is why he decided to not celebrate White Day that year, so he could have time to decide how to deal with it all.

 

The crowd of people had long since past, since Kuroko no longer walked  on any of the big main streets. Stepping off the bigger streets onto a smaller one, he continued his way towards home. Home always felt like his safe-heaven, where he could vent his feelings and feel at peace. He longed to take of his uniform, change to more comfortable cloths and take a nap. Homework could wait for a while, it’s not like the teachers would come for him if he didn’t sat down with it the moment he got home.

 

The street was quiet, almost too quiet for Kuroko’s taste, with only the weak sound of playing children in the distance and some dogs barking at the neighbours houses. Wanting to block out the silence, he pulled out his phone and his earplugs, wanting to hear any kind of sound instead of this. Playing some random song on his phone, he started walking a bit faster, wanting to get home quickly…

 

A sigh escaped Akashi’s lips as his back hit his bed. He might have been brought up to behave well, but when it came to relaxing after a long day at school, he could not care less about what his father would think. Hell, if he wanted to, he would even give his father a strong middle-finger sent his way. It’s not like his father could stop him not either way, one of many positive things about having his own apartment in Kyoto. He could do whatever he wanted.

 

“Except asking Tetsuya out, mind you” a voice, similar to his own but somewhat darker, spoke to him. Akashi groaned. He must have fallen asleep faster than expected. The only time he would hear this specific voice, is when he is asleep or under intense pressure.

 

He turned his head, his eyes adjusting to the darkness around his, and surely there he was. Standing in front of him was an exact copy of himself, but his eyes narrow and mismatching, contrasting to his own deep-red colour. Just like himself, his other self looked really tired.

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Akashi asked his other self, Sei as he had come to call him. In his defence, it was Reo and Kotarou’s idea.

 

Sei sighed. “You know exactly what I mean. You claim you can do whatever you want, but you are unable of asking Tetsuya out. Not really putting your best foot forward now, are you?” The small grin on his face growing slightly. Akashi made a face at the sight.

 

“Well then, you seem pretty sure of yourself. If you think I’m not doing a good job, why not trying it yourself? You seem proud enough to call him” He said, knowing he will hit a nerve. Sure enough, Sei caught dry air in his throat and had to cough.

 

“I-I could. But then again, it’s not me he is expecting to hear on the other end, it’s you. You are the one he has known the longest, and the one he went out with. It’s only natural that he expects you to call him, not me” He said. Akashi hung his head a little. Sei had a point. Kuroko would naturally expect him to call, especially since they did go out with each other three years ago. But then again, Kuroko seemed to have nothing against spending time with Sei during Akashi’s absence. He could be totally fine with it, if Sei called him instead of himself. Sure, Akashi would maybe be hurt if Kuroko chose Sei over him, but he would also respect Kuroko’s choice. If that was what made Kuroko happy, he would allow it…

 

“That might be true, but judging by your own words now, it sounds like you are too afraid yourself” Akashi teased. He didn’t do it because he enjoyed teasing his other self, but because he felt like he really needed it. He needed to talk to someone, someone to vent his feelings to. Even if it was to, technically, himself.

 

Sei’s face got even more serious and stern, if that way even possible. “I’m being serious here. It’s not the time to be teasing”

 

“You’re right… I just don’t know how to handle the situation”

 

“And what is that you can’t handle?” Sei was being to grow impatient, normal after a long day like this.

 

“I haven’t spent any real time alone with him for three years, and the time I have spent with him has been with the others. You on the other hand have been spending time with him, and have filled up in my place during these three years. It would make more sense if you called him, since I’ve been away for so long…” Akashi said, his head still hanging, his eyes not meeting the others.

 

Sei just stared at him, shocked by the others insecurity, but most because he had the same feelings about the situation, just the other way around. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, he walked up to his creator.

 

“Akashi Seijurou, look at me” He said in a firm but stern voice. In times like this, he was glad that he was that much different from the other. It meant he could get things rolling when they got stuck.

 

Akashi looked up and met Sei’s eyes. “We are both two halfs of the same whole. If I could do it, you can do it. You go make that call, and if you get stuck, I’ll just switch with you. Deal?” Sei said. Akashi just looked at him for a moment, shocked. But he then nodded, knowing they wouldn’t get anywhere if he doesn’t do anything.

 

Kuroko tapped his foot against the floor, his body still lying on the bed. He debated with himself, what he should and should not do. Should he call Akashi after all? Or should he just let it all be? Tracing the markings on the ceiling with his eyes, he almost missed his phone buzzing on the table. Sitting up, he reached for the phone, his movements slow and lazy. Laying back on the bed, he took a glimpse on the screen, before almost faster than light pressing the answer button and pressing it to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Kuroko? It’s me…”  _ Akashi’s calm, but somewhat nervous, voice came through the speakers.

 

“Hello, Akashi. How are you?” Lame, that was all Kuroko could say about his question.

 

_ “I’m fine, thank you. Do you have a minute?”  _

 

“Of course…”

 

There was a pause between the two of them, only their breaths audible.

 

_ “Uh… Well, I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow”  _ Akashi’s voice was quieter than usual, almost sounding small.

 

“No, I don’t have any plans. Why?” Kuroko responded in almost the same quiet voice.

 

_ “Would… Would you like to go out with me then? Tomorrow?”  _

 

Kuroko’s eyes widened so much he could almost feel his eyeballs leaving their sockets. His face warmed up, while a big smile grew on his face. In the end, maybe he didn’t have to choose which one after all. They could choose between themselves.

 

“Or course, I would love that” Kuroko said.

 

Suddenly, the entire room felt cold. Small clouds came out of Kuroko’s mouth as he breathed. Something wet and cold fell on his face, first on his forehead, then eyelids and then cheeks. Looking up towards the ceiling again, Kuroko saw small snowflakes falling down on him. He had started a snowfall in his own room.

 

_ “Uh, Kuroko? Everything alright on your end?”  _ Akashi’s voice cut through Kuroko’s trance.

 

“Oh, yes. Everything’s fine, why?”

 

_ “I don’t know what you are doing over at your place, but I have a personal snowfall in my apartment here on my end”  _ Akashi laughed a bit. It was one of the things Kuroko had missed the most, that true and carefree laugh that only Akashi could do. And then there’s the snow…

 

“Ah, sorry. It started snowing at your place too? I’ll fix it, wait a bit…” Moving his free hand just slightly, the snow stopped and the room suddenly became a bit brighter. Maybe he even had a cloud in there…

 

The change way noticeable on the other end as well. Akashi let out a small chuckle.

 

_ “And there went the cloud, thanks Kuroko”  _ Akashi said. The was a pause on his end, something Kuroko picked up on.

 

“Akashi? Something wrong?” He could almost hear Akashi smile.

 

_ “No, no. But I think I have someone who wants to talk to you”  _ Akashi said.

 

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “Someone wants to talk to me? Who?”

 

_ “Wait a second. I’ll give him the phone now” _ There was a pause, and Kuroko because more confused by the second. Then something moved on the other end, and whoever the person was started talking.

 

_ “Hello, Tetsuya. Remember me?”  _ Now that was someone he did not expect to hear.

 

“Akashi? Is that you?” Would you believe it, it was the other Akashi. Just his speech pattern alone could separate him from the other.

 

_ “Long time, no seen. How are you? We only saw each other for a brief moment last time” _

 

Kuroko’s smile grew even larger. He had totally forgotten about them being two different persons. It was not only Kuroko who had to choose all the time, they could choose just as much. And as it seemed, both of them wanted to take action this time.

 

And Kuroko was totally fine with that.


End file.
